percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Marion Marlin (SF)
Marion Marlin is the demititan daughter of Oceanus, the Titan Lord of the Sea and the titular secondary antagonist of Sylvester Falcone and the Princess of the Water. Biography Early life She was born some time before the First Titanomachy when Oceanus courted a young human woman called Miriam Marlin. It is established that she lived by the sea as a little girl. When she was ten years old, her mother was killed by a wild Cyclopse, and she ran away from home, eventually entering the water when Oceanus telepathically contacted her. Upon entering the water, she was shocked to discover she was completely dry in the depths and could breathe absolutely perfectly. When she met her father, she was astounded by his power, appearance and authority, and became inspired by it. The Titans originally despised the idea of Oceanus adopting his own daughter instead of her living independently. However, Kronos himself changed his mind after witnessing her exceptional battle prowess. The First Titanomachy Although her father remained neutral throughout the uprising, Marion joined the Titans during the First Titanomachy and fought with extreme passion in battle, for which Kronos awarded her with agelessness so that she would never deteriorate as a fighter or as a person, and remain the way he and Oceanus saw as perfect. Marion confessed, centuries later, that the First Titanomachy was one of the greatest and most thrilling experience of her entire life. During the final battle at Mount Othrys, Oceanus finally allowed her to remain alongside Kronos, considering her enjoying it and being extremely good at fighting. She was tasked with holding back the forces of Poseidon from Mount Othrys, and during the battle she severely levelled the forces of the Sea God. However, when Mount Othrys was severed and Kronos destroyed, she was overwhelmed personally by Poseidon. Imprisonment and Escape For her part in the war, she was punished accordingly by Poseidon himself. Poseidon summoned a great squid - the oldest in the entire ocean - and trapped her inside its stomach, where she would suffer the confinement, stench and discomfort of being inside the beast for all eternity. She spent nearly a century inside the beast, traumatised and embittered by the day. In fact, her imprisonment in the Kraken intensified her fear of abandonment and loneliness to a fever pitch and she was marred by the desperate and unrelenting desire to never be alone ever again. Eventually, she managed to use her zoopathic powers to influence the mighty beast, persuading it to reject Poseidon's instructions and to expel her through its huge maw. Marion maintained a mastery over the beast, which she dubbed the Kraken - she said it was because the sound of it digesting its food through the gullet was kra-ken kra-ken kra-ken. She rode the beast back to Oceanus's palace, where she was greeted and embraced ecstatically by her father. Ruling the Waters She spent the majority of her life before the 21st century in comfort of her father. The Kraken was placed in a colossal enclosure in the depths of the Palace, where Oceanus would feed prisoners and enemies to the Kraken and they would make a spectator sport out of watching it consume the helpless creatures. She fought in many small conflicts for her father, but lusted deeply for proper wars to fight in - she longed to rise up again against the Gods, but her father's isolationist policies prevented her. This only deepened her hatred and contempt for the Gods, who were utterly unaware of her survival. Marion enjoyed an extremely extravagant and hedonistic lifestyle, and would frequently take spa treatments at the palace, as well as taking part in explorations through the depths of the ocean, but longed to go to Atlantis and face Poseidon himself. She finally got the opportunity when her father was persuaded by Kronos to attack Atlantis during the Second Titan War. Oceanus sent a vast army of ancient and powerful sea creatures - which he and his daughter summoned themselves. Marion suggested they use the Kraken against Atlantis, but Oceanus decided that that would only be used if Poseidon attacked them. '' Marion herself led the charge on the front line and laid siege on Atlantis. She destroyed several structures and killed millions of life forms. She even, at one point near the end of the battle, came face-to-face with Triton, Poseidon's son. The two of them engaged in single combat and she defeated him. When Poseidon joined the battle against Typhon, Marion helped to reduce the kingdom to ruins, but was ordered to retreat after Kronos's destruction. She escaped punishment, and knowledge that she was still outside of the Kraken's belly. Plotting Revenge Very soon after the Second Titan War ended, Oceanus sensed that Atlas had escaped imprisonment, but had been restored back under the sky by a very powerful demigod. Seeing this as a wound to the honour of the Titans, Oceanus brought his daughter in and the two of them devised a plan to return the reputation of the Titans to its former glory - by removing the demigod. Oceanus, through a network of spies on and off land, discovered that the powerful demigod was called Sylvester Falcone, and that he was a son of Athena, and that he had defeated Atlas ''twice ''in battle. Oceanus decided that using his daughter's beauty to his advantage would be an effective strategy. He decided that she would make Sylvester fall in love with her, or at least take an interest in her. She would then lure him to Oceanus's Palace, where they would continue to manipulate him until his guard was entirely lax to the point that he would be susceptible to attack - which, Oceanus knew, would be severely difficult because he was a son of Athena. Marion, at first, protested to this, thinking that this plan would fail because her hatred of Gods and their children would get in their way. However, Oceanus assured her that it would not happen. Courting Sylvester Marion first met Sylvester when he saw her surfing in the beaches of California. He was at first hugely impressed by her surfing skills, recognizing her preternatural talent for the sport. However, when she approached him personally, he was astounded by her incredible beauty. She befriended him very easily, and invited him to go rock-pooling and surfing with her. Marion secretly used her zoopathic powers to summon creatures in the rock pool to make it more entertaining. She also used her aquakinetic abilities to create bigger waves to make the surfing and swimming more enjoyable. Marion hugged him at the end of the day, and when they parted she noticed, to her advantage, that Susan was there, thinking that he was cheating on her. After the two of them met a second time, and were attacked by a Hellhound - summoned indirectly by Oceanus through one of his spies - it was decided that she would come to Camp Half-Blood to be protected. Chiron welcomed her, but Dionysus revealed that she was shockingly powerful for a demigod, certainly more powerful than most of the demigods that had lived at Camp Half-Blood. They didn't know that this was because she was in fact a demititan, and not a demigod. Because of her charm and immense beauty, she was stalked, gossipped about, fantasized about and flirted by a lot of boys at Camp, exceeding absolutely anyone in the Aphrodite Cabin, provoking extreme jealousy in some people. This jealousy was short-lived and the girls eventually warmed up to her very much. It was speculated that she hadn't been claimed by a God, and when it was brought to her and she was pressured, her anger caused an amount of storm clouds. She eventually revealed that she was a daughter of Oceanus. After this, she revealed that Oceanus wanted to make an alliance with Camp Half-Blood in the face of the upcoming war with Arachne. She blessed them with seashells from her own necklace, which gave the wearer the power to breathe underwater and survive like she did underwater in general, which was only thought possible for sons of Poseidon. When they were led to Oceanus's palace, they were cornered into the water by a group of Scythian Dracaena, which Sylvester and Marion fought off easily. They were welcomed by Oceanus, and while Oceanus apparently made plans for their treaty, they were allowed to live comfortably in the kingdom that Oceanus ruled. Marion pretended to warm up hugely to Sylvester, to the point that she actually fell in love with him. She invited him on exploratory trips, spa treatments and even underwater sports, which he actually enjoyed. However, Sylvester dreamed about her arguing with her father, and he accosted her for falling in love with him, but soon discovered that this would work to their advantage. Sylvester deduced that, though he loved her, he didn't value her life in truth and saw her as a means to an end - she was completely oblivious to this, though. The Battle of Oceanus's Palace Eventually, it was revealed that Oceanus and Marion had been intending to execute them once he was sure that Chiron and the others wouldn't intervene. Sylvester tried to escape, but under Oceanus's orders, Marion overwhelmed him, pinning him down. He and his friends were fed to the Kraken, and Marion sadistically enjoyed watching it happen. However, when Sylvester led the group in escaping the Kraken's belly, killing it in the process, she suffered an intense breakdown. Moments later, Poseidon's forces arrived, with Percy Jackson and Tyson at their head - Troy had called for Percy to come the day before. A battle broke out between Oceanus and Poseidon's forces, which spread across the palace, enabling them to escape. Marion led Oceanus's forces, whilst Poseidon arrived and battled Oceanus. Whilst the two Sea Lords warred each other, Marion cut through a large number of sea creatures, before she encountered Triton, and they duelled each other a second time. The outcome of this battle is unknown, as it is not properly seen in its full entirety. However, it is speculated that Marion won as she was seen again minutes after they reached the surface before drowning - they had all lost their shells during the attack. Marion burst through the raging sea and attacked the beach, causing everyone but the questers to retreat from the beach - mortals mistook her for just a greater wave. As the mortals fled for their lives, Sylvester and the questers faced her. Marion attacked the group, and they tried to fight back but she easily overwhelmed them. Sylvester recovered from the attack, whilst his friends were either unconscious or else unable to continue fighting against the demititan. He drew Aegis and Sunfire, mounted Marion's own surfboard and confronted Marion in the deeper regions of the sea. A fierce duel broke out, in which Marion maintained the upper hand and used her powers against his defensive and patient swordsmanship. He tried to reason with her, telling her that she could survive if she surrendered, but Marion was beyond reasoning. Sylvester noticed that she had been incensed somewhat by something other than bloodthirst and violence - like she was desperate for something not to happen. She continued to attack, and Sylvester eventually drove her towards the shore, where she ran out of water to use effectively. He then disarmed her and knocked her down, holding her at the point of a sword. Sylvester, joined by his friends who regained consciousness, cornered Marion on the beach. Despite many insistences that he kill her and end this, Sylvester decided that he would take her to Olympus to stand trial for her crimes, and that the shame of her failure would be punishment enough. Marion screamed at him, ordering him to execute her as was his right - she taunted him, saying it was his duty as a plaything of the Olympians. However, Sylvester withdrew his sword and asked Batista to cuff her. However, before he could, a fissure opened in the sand with a fiery chasm beneath it, and Marion, screaming, fell into it. Before Sylvester could run to help her, the fissure closed and they were alone. It is later revealed that Nico di Angelo, on Hades's orders, had opened the fissure to send her to the Underworld so that her fate wouldn't be left at the mercy of a long-drawn-out trial from the Olympians. Re-imprisonment It is revealed that Marion is trapped in the Underworld, having been almost immediately sent to the Fields of Punishment, where she is trapped in a swamp which will cause her no nutrition but extreme burning pains and intense cramps if she drinks it, and she must constantly try and find a silver gemstone in the white-pebbled surface of the swamp, but also must avoid the vicious eels that infest the swamp and bite anything that comes close. Once the gemstone is found and brought to the one small island in the swamp where she can only ''just sit, it then goes independently back to a different part of the swamp and she will be immediately, obsessively compelled to retrieve it. When Sylvester is told this by Nico, and when he sees it for himself, he is absolutely horrified by what he sees, though he doesn't show it. He argues the sheer injustice of the punishment, as she needed help, not punishment, and could have become a very good person with the right help from the likes of Athena, Artemis or Aphrodite. Nico retorts, saying that Hades wasn't willing to take that chance. Sylvester then concludes why she was so aggressive during their fight - she was pushed by her fear that she would lose Oceanus forever again. This also compels Sylvester into realising that Marion had a point, and that the Olympians could be extremely cruel in the best of times, and his only reaction to Nico's claim, after very deep thought, is to say No. This isn't fair....it isn't wise. Curse you, Nico. And, curse the Gods!, after which he walks off in silence, leaving Nico alone, aghast, to watch Marion suffer. After calming down, Sylvester is approached by Annabeth and comforted. After some persuasion, he admits that, despite everything she has done and the fact that he doesn't love her, he will always feel incalculably sorry for Marion Marlin. Personality and Traits Marion, at first, possessed a distinctly mysterious personality. She is very enigmatic and aloof to some people, and often tries to tantalise and woo other boys. She is described to be somewhat insightful of other people, tending to know what people are thinking out of sheer instinct. She is also capable of feeling genuine affection for others, as was the case with Sylvester Falcone. Although, he did not love her in return, but still felt for her and cared about her surprisingly strongly. Despite this, Marion is a cruel, arrogant and manipulative femme fatale and possesses a deeply malicious character. She enjoyed pain in the best of times, and could be intensely cold when it suits her. She is also fully aware of her incredible beauty, and uses it to advantage whenever possible. She is extremely loyal to Oceanus, her father, despite the fact that he abandoned her to suffer her punishment after the First Titanomachy. She, instead, became embittered deeply against the Gods, and conflicts with her father's isolationist attitude towards them. She is opportunistic in hurting the Gods, and fought in the Second Titan War at the first chance she got. Marion hugely enjoys combat, and is described to fight like nothing Sylvester had ever seen before, showing that she can be incredibly ferocious when pushed. She was renowned for her devotion and passion in combat, to such an extent that it greatly impressed Kronos himself. Marion enjoys a hedonistic, privileged and highly wealthy lifestyle in Oceanus's Palace. She enjoys sleeping in, exploring the depths and dangerous labyrinths of the ocean, watching her Kraken consume prisoners and enemies, and sparring. She also enjoys luxurious activities, such as sunbathing in California, surfing and watching the sea life exist around her - her favourite oceanic location is the Great Barrier Reef. Her favourite activity is spa treatment at the Palace, where she is massaged and treated by aquatic servants - fish and leeches lick at the dead skin on her feet, a stingray uses its underbelly to rub cream across her stomach, whilst an octopus massages her sides and armpits. She enjoys the octopus treatment because its suckers tickle her. Her favourite part of the Palace, though, is her own personal garden next to her chambers, where she often spends nights playing with the vegetation by controlling their growth and changing their colour, among other things. She also sees this garden as the one place she can find some peace of mind. Marion's intense hatred and contempt for the Olympian Gods is perfectly matched by her great love for violence. It is remarked by Poseidon that Marion fought with incredible passion, intensity and dedication that would put the finest warrior to shame. She also comments that she loves fighting against others if she sees it as a good enough cause. Marion became extremely passionate to join the Titans in the First Titanomachy, even though her father Oceanus refused to fight himself. He still allowed her to take a section of his army to serve under her. It is remarked that she was a daring, brutal and vicious strategist, and that she relied more on bloodshed than she did on actual strategy. Still, Oceanus commented that she had a certain cunning and intelligence to her tactics in battle. Her devotion to combat even impressed Kronos. Marion would often cut loose and unleash her temper in battle, shown by her repeatedly snarling with derision and bloodlust whilst duelling Sylvester, and when she screamed with rage whilst battling Triton. Marion, despite being cunning and manipulative, is only considerably intelligent. She can be deceived by a cleverer adversary, and often says what she wants to happen before leaving other people to work out the strategy. Like a spoiled brat, Marion suffers tantrums and breakdowns when things don't go her way and becomes violent and unethically aggressive in these moods. Her mood swings betray the fact that she is an extremely hateful and bitter person at heart, and that she is obsessed with upturning the Olympian Gods for how they punished her. However, shockingly, Sylvester is able to sympathise with her hatred, and doesn't truly blame her for her actions. Marion is not afraid of pain or suffering, and is slightly honourable, since when she is defeated by Sylvester in combat, she desperately tries to persuade him to kill her. Marion's fear of abandonment would drive her to intense emotional extremes, making her violent and dangerous, and Sylvester is unable to figure out why until it is too late. She is capable of extreme sadness, as she is seen weeping and crying and shaking in the Fields of Punishment as she serves her eternal punishment there. Fatal Flaw Sylvester deduces that Marion's supposed Fatal Flaw is hubris - deadly pride or arrogance - which she possesses in extremes. Her arrogance means that she easily underestimates others, has a short fuse and constantly makes rash decisions, believing that she is instinctively right. Her mistakes are often extremely childish and overconfident, and her father is fully aware of this and sees fit only to punish and accuse her for her mistakes instead of helping her develop defences against this Fatal Flaw of hers. However, he discovers that Marion's greater Fatal Flaw by comparison, though, is that she suffers from intense autophobia - fear of loneliness or isolation, which stemmed from her being trapped in the belly of the Kraken, and developed over nearly a hundred years. As such, she is terrified of being alone, helpless or generally in despair with nobody there to comfort her. She expresses that, during her time inside the Kraken, she learned the true meaning of despair, and vowed never to feel that way ever again. However, this was not to be, as her autophobia reached a fever pitch when she was sent to the Fields of Punishment, and had to suffer out her punishment completely alone and without comfort or love from anyone else in the world. Physical Appearance Marion is described to be tall, angelic and overwhelmingly beautiful. She possesses a terrific figure, such that Troy originally thought that he was dreaming when he first met her, showing how beautiful she is. Marion has chestnut skin, gushing blonde hair that stretches to her elbows and sea-turquoise eyes - like the ocean, from a sky view, on a really sunny day. She has a very wide mouth with thin, stylish lips the natural colour of candy floss. Sylvester describes her to be the bodily personification of the perfect seaside - her eyes are the colour of the sea, her skin the colour of wet sand and her hair like the sun itself. Marion is described frequently by boys at Camp Half-Blood as 'sexy', 'angular' and extremely 'gorgeous'. When Sylvester first meets her, she is dressed in a beautiful, but subtly revealing, bright blue swimsuit with images of curling, thrashing waves that seem to be actually moving the more he looks at them. When he next meets her, she wears a pair of black tights, leather sandals and a magnificent flowery dress. At Oceanus's Palace, Marion wears a flowing white dress 'like the sun seen through deep, dark water', which stops at her ankles and wrists and with a plunging neckline that subtly flaunts her decolette. Her hair is braided with thin strands of seaweed. In all of these incarnations, there is a great black tattoo of a jellyfish - a sea wasp, Sylvester realises - spread across her back. When he sees her in the Fields of Punishment in the Underworld, she is wearing the swimsuit which is ripped and torn in so many places that he looks away when he sees the tears along her chest. She has a number of vicious bites which are oozing ichor from the eels that live in the swamps around her. In this situation, her incredible beauty is so powerful that it makes Sylvester feel even sorrier for her, like she is a canary in a heated cage. When not under the sea, she is seen carrying a big, thin surfboard decorated with a coral reef complete with fish - fish that seem to actually be swimming around on the surfboard, the water flowing and the coral dancing against a fictional current. She also always wears a necklace around her neck decorated with an incredible variety of small seashells. Abilities As the daughter of Oceanus, the Titan of the Sea, Marion Marlin is an extremely powerful demititan. She is regarded to be more powerful than she knew, and certainly more powerful than almost any demigod Chiron had ever trained. When Percy Jackson observes Marion's power in comparison to the other demititan children of Oceanus, he describes them to be inferior to her. She also surpassed the likes of Triton, which is extremely impressive because he is an actual god of the sea and she is a demititan made immortal. Because of her father's authority, and her own inherent power, Marion's abilities and talents include: * Hydrokinesis: Marion has enormous control over water, which rivals and nearly exceeds the likes of Percy Jackson: ** Tsunamis and Tidal Waves: She can unleash extremely large waves and tsunamis at will, and is so proficient in controlling the waves that she is able to manipulate them so that she can surf gracefully along them at incredible speeds and velocities. She is better at this power when she is particularly angry ** Healing Factor: When coming into contact with water, she is able to regain energy and heal virtually any injury. However, this ability can be revoked if the injury is inflicted by Amazonian Steel. ** Hydrogenesis: She has an advanced capability for conjuring water out of nothing, and able to shoot it from her hands as an offensive attack. ** Water propulsion: Marion can telekinetically collect a body of water that would propel her across great distances at incredible speeds. ** Water solidifcation: She can harden water into an almost solid shape, and can use this power to walk on water, by increasing the surface tension of the water to the point where it is solid enough for her and other objects to stand on. She can also create extremely durable water shields and huge solid constructs that obey her will. Through this, she can create maces, clubs and axes made out of solid flowing water. ** Water creation: She is able to generate and excrete substantial amounts of water from her own body. ** Heat resistance: Marion is able to resist extreme amounts of heat, as explosions and incendiary projectiles - like those fired from Susan's bow - do not burn her skin. ** Underwater breathing: She can breathe underwater, and is also incapable of being suffocated physically whilst underwater - she survives being strangled underwater completely, to such an extent that she is able to speak coherently and think and move with complete control. ** Water transportation: Marion is able to use water as a mode of transportation. ** Hydrokinetic combat: Marion is extremely skilled in hydrokinetic combat, since when she faced Triton underwater, both time she overpowered him in superior physical and mental potential (Which they both possessed due to being children of a sea deity). the second time, they are described to be causing intense and violent currents to thrash at one another like a flurry of translucent whips. * Cryokinesis (Limited): Marion has a substantial amount of control over water temperature, as she tends to lower the temperature of water around her to cool down. * Fighting skills: Marion is a superb swordswoman and close-range warrior. She fought passionately and ferociously during the First Titanomachy. She also fought during the Second Titanomachy during the Battle of Atlantis, where she defeated Triton in combat - who is powerful enough to match his own father. Her fighting skills are so extraordinary that she is able to ride a wave so masterfully that she can control it in order to move around her opponent, and also emphasises superb acrobatic and gymnastic manoeuvres such as somersaults. She is also capable of holding her ground and even maintaining the upper hand against Sylvester Falcone - she previously defeated the whole group of questers very quickly as they tried to fight her as a team - who had previously defeated the Titan Lord Atlas in sword combat twice. In combat, she embraces her passion and rage, making her extremely dangerous and stupendously lethal to even the most experienced of opponents. * Atmokinesis: She has a great amount of control over the weather, able to create hurricanes and typhoons at will - not to the same extent of Oceanus, but still exceptionally powerful ** Sun generation: She can intensify sunlight, which she almost always dose when she is outside of the ocean. ** Storm generation: She can cause storm clouds and small thunderstorms when she is angry, but is not nearly as powerful as a son of Zeus ** Celestial hydrokinesis (Limited): She mentions that she can cause downpours of rain when she wants to ** Electrokinesis: She has a considerable amount of control over celestial electricity, which is connected with her ability to control storms, but she cannot control this in the same way Zeus and his children can. She can also conjure lighting strikes when she creates hurricanes * Amokinesis: Though Oceanus isn't known to have this power, she is extremely proficient in amokinetic arts, to an extent that she rivals a child of Aphrodite. She is able to excrete an emotional pheromone that makes other people admire and infatuate with her, but a child of Athena can resist this power and even revoke this power if it becomes too extreme. * Aquatic Ladyship: As a child of Oceanus, Marion has immense control and authority over a number of powerful, ancient and intelligent creatures of the sea. She is able to influence the activities and thought paths of giant squid, serpents, sharks and even the mighty Kraken. She secretly shows off this power to Sylvester by making crabs, starfish, lobsters and small fish approach them when they go rock-pooling, and she even manages to persuade a jellyfish to physically touch a person but still not sting them. * Physical condition: As the daughter of a Titan, Marion is in the very peak of human physical condition, possessing very enhanced speed, strength, endurance, stamina, reflexes and durability. This makes her extremely dangerous and formidable in combat. * Aerokinesis: She has some control over the wind, as she is able to create huge gusts of wind from the water itself to disorient an opponent. * Sonokinesis: Her voice is extremely powerful, as she is able to create a storm of oxygen bubbles powerful enough to send people, even her own father, flying through structures of rock and deep into the sand. * Immortality (Rudimentary): Oceanus granted her with the inability to age - she will remain in the body of a seventeen-year-old girl for the rest of her life. She is immune to all diseases, but is still able to be killed. * Toxikinesis: She is able to manipulate virtually all venoms and poisons, in that she is immune to them, but there obviously are ''poisons that surpass this because she could not suppress the effects of the poisonous eels in the swamp in the Fields of Punishment (Which are not meant to kill, but cause immense pain). * Surfing: Marion is an incredibly skilled surfer, and is able to enhance her physical prowess, and titanic powers, to perform incredible manoeuvres in such a way that she can perform a number of somersaults in one leap, surf backwards on a wave, surf a tsunami whilst performing a handstand and ''even ''whilst standing on one leg, and can even surf after leaping from a great height onto a wave. * Chlorokinesis: She is shown to have impressive control over underwater plants, having her own garden in Oceanus's Palace, in which she playfully makes the flowers grow, dance, and even change colours, and it is stated that each flower is infinitely more beautiful than the other. She also used extremely thick ropes of seaweed to restrain Sylvester. Items * Tyfonas: Tyfonas (Or 'Hurricane') is a surprisingly long, machete-like weapon, so named because the wielder using it overpowers numbers of opponents at a time, and when wielding it quickly it gives the impression of an actual hurricane. It is made of Celestial Bronze and thus is dangerous to immortals, monsters and demigods. * Surfboard: She normally carries a large and strategically thin surfboard decorated with the Great Barrier Reef - the image moves independently as if it is an actual reef seen through a camera on all sides. This surfboard can be summoned or banished at will by Marion. * Magical dress: She wears a beautiful white dress which can shapeshift into any other type of clothing she wants - it is seen transforming into a bright blue swimsuit which is decorated with ''moving ''ocean waves, and a magnificent flowery dress complete with tights that are emblazoned with aquatic life that seems to be moving sentiently all over them. As a dress, it is completely immune to water and wind. * Seashell necklace: She wears a black wire necklace decorated with a wide variety of seashells - a lot of them from animals and locations that no longer exist. They are enchanted so that, when she gives one to a person so that they wear it around their neck, they can withstand the same water pressure and breathe underwater as effectively as she can, which was thought only achievable for a son of Poseidon. Trivia * Marion Marlin is very similar to Calypso from ''The Battle of the Labyrinth ** Both of them are regarded as extremely beautiful ** Both of them are the daughters of a supremely powerful Titan ** Both of them are the daughters of the main antagonist of one of the books ** Both of them were imprisoned by the Gods for supporting the Titans in the First Titanomachy ** Both of them are regarded, by the end of the books, as the biggest 'what-if' for the protagonists * If Marion were portrayed in a film, she would have to be played by Vanessa Hughens Category:Children of Oceanus Category:Villains Category:Demititans Category:Greek Demititans Category:Hero turned villain Category:Immortal